El Origen de la Organización Iscariote
by Pretud
Summary: la organizacion iscariote ha sido el azote de los enemigos de la humanidad por mucho tiempo. la historia de su origen esta envuelta en un aura de misterio. se cuentan muchas leyendas grandiosas sobre esta,pero la realidad no siempre estacargadade heroimo


**Hellsing no me pertenece**. **esta historia ha sido escrita sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Se ha escrito y hablado mucho sobre el origen de la organización Iscariote. Hay quien dice que fue fundada por un caballero de una orden militar, heroe de las cruzadas que combatió a los infieles a la vez que a los demonios de oriente. Tambien se cuenta que no fue en realidad un guerrero, sino un monje erudito que viajó por el mundo difundiendo las enseñanzas de Jesús a la vez que investigaba enigmas sobrenaturales por el mundo. Incluso hay gente que se atreve a afirmar que fue el mismo Judas Iscariote, antes de suicidarse, quien fundo la orden como forma de resarcirse por sus pecados.<p>

Pero ninguna de esas versiones es cierta. Lo se porque fui yo quien la fundó. O al menos lleva mi nombre. Si, mi nombre es Iscariote. Aunque en realidad es un apodo, puesto que nunca tuve un nombre de verdad. Me lo pusieron porque al igual que el discipulo de Jesús, he hecho cosas horribles en mi vida, y nunca me arrepentí de ellas. Al menos no hasta mi lecho de muerte.

Yo naci en un pequeño pueblo de la meseta castellana. Nunca conoci a mis padres. Fui criado en la fortaleza de un noble, vasallo del rey de Castilla. Yo era su criado. El no era muy agradable, ni conmigo ni con el resto de sus sirvientes. En cuanto a ellos, eran mi familia. Habia un judio llamado Moshé quien era el encargado de administrar las propiedades de nuestro señor. El fue como un padre para mi, me enseño a leer y escribir y a utilizar mi cerebro para resolver los problemas. Tambien me enseñó a no cegarme por los prejuicios y que para sobrevivir en el duro mundo donde vivimos no debemos tener principios morales. Bueno, en realidad eso último lo interprete yo a mi manera.

No viviamos mal, puesto que aunque nuestro señor era un patán, al menos no nos faltaba nada. Podria decirse que teniamos una vida cómoda, al menos para esa época. Pero hay algo que ciega a la gente con poder, y es la ambición de conseguir más poder. Nuestro señor se vio envuelto en una rebelión fracasada contra el Rey. Su reaccion no se hizo esperar, se presento con un ejercito a las puertas de nuestro castillo.

Aunque algunos soldados me habian enseñado a manejar armas hace tiempo, yo nunca habia luchado antes en una batalla. Pero a nadie más parecio importarle, me dieron un arco y me colocaron en el alcazar. No sirvio de nada, las tropas del rey rompieron nuestras defensas y entraron en el castillo. Los soldados ejecutaron a nuestro señor y nos retuvieron en nuestros aposentos. A los pocos dias nos dejaron salir, peronandonos la vida. Pero sin señor al que servir estabamos desprotegidos, o libres segun se mirase.

Moshé se dirigió a Toledo. Su trabajo como administrador de los bienes de nuestro antiguo señor no le habian quitado tiempo para escribir ensayos sobre astrologia, alquimia o historia, lo que le habia acarreado fama de sabio en todo el reino. Por eso esperaba encontrar trabajo en la Escuela de Traductores o un patrocinador que le protegiese. El me invitó a acompañarle, pero yo lo rechaze. A mis 16 años queria ver mundo. Nos despedimos y nos prometimos que volveriamos a vernos algun dia.

Los siguientes años de mi vida me los pase llendo y viniendo por las distintas villas del reino, consiguiendo dinero de forma poco honestas y gastandomelo de formas aun menos honestas. Timaba a los campesinos. No era dificil, ellos eran unos analfabetos en su mayoría y yo habia recibido una educación impropia de mi condición, por lo que se sentian algo intimidados por mi. No me importaba que confiasen ciegamente en mi, yo les engañaba y traicionaba sin miramientos.

No me preocupaba en absoluto de las consecuencias de mis actos. Sabia que los campesionos no podian abandonar las tierras para perseguirme, pues se arriesgaban a sufrir las reprimendas de su señor. Y cuando iban a pedirle ayuda, este tampoco les tomaba muy en cuenta.

Pero con el tiempo los botines obtenidos del pueblo llano dejo de satisfacerme, y empeze a fijarme en otras piezas más grandes. La nobleza y el clero. Ellos tenian riquezas inaccesibles para aquellos que como yo habian nacido para servirles. Por aquel entonces ya tenía cierta experiencia en esto de la estafa, ademas de conocer el comportamiento de los señores (habia vivido con uno durante mucho tiempo). Asi que me dirigi a Francia para probar suerte.

Afortunadamente hace tiempo aprendi a falsificar la firma de Moshé, lo que me permitio escribir cartas de recomendacion en su nombre. Un noble llamado LeGouch me contrató como contable gracias a eso. El era un hombre temperamental y celoso de su honor y sus posesiones. Estas, eran inmensas, poseía varios castillos en los alrededores de la frontera con Aragón, y podía permitirse mantener un pequeño ejercito personal. Pero su mayor posesión, era su esposa, una de las hijas del rey de Milan, llamada Pietra. Ella era ingenua y bella, y mucho mas joven que el. LeGouch la mantenia custodiada en su castillo más grande y seguro, sin dejarla salir apenas, pues temia que le pasase algo y eso acarrease tensiones diplomaticas con el reino de Milan. Todo esto mientras el pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo viajando por sus dominios.

En este contexto convenci a LeGouch para que le permitiese salir del castillo siempre que fuese acompañada por un caballero que la protegiese. Le dije que estando ella contenta, le escribiria a su padre, por lo que sus relaciones con este mejorarian. El era un hombre ocupado asi que delego en mi esa responsabilidad. Aqui empezaba mi plan. Elegi a un joven caballero, apuesto y culto, para que estuviese con ella la mayor parte del tiempo. Ella apenas era una niña, por lo que no me fue muy dificil incitarla sutilmente a desear a su atractivo acompañante. Ellos se enamoraron, y yo fingi que queria ayudarles. Les propuse que se fugasen juntos, yo os ayudaré a huir a Italia , les decia. Que ilusos, en cuando subieron al carruaje las tropas de LeGouch les interceptaron. Yo le habia avisado, lo que me permitiria ganarme la confianza de mi señor. El los capturo y los ejecuto a los dos, yo sabia que haria eso, y que las consecuencias serian desastrosas.

En menos de un mes el rey de Milan, con permiso del rey de francia, quien era su aliado, se presentó con un gran ejercito dispuesto a ajusticiar a LeGouch y vengar a su hija. LeGouch no era de los que se escondian, y le planto cara. Se libraron algunas batallas, todas ellas favorecieron al monarca milanes. LeGouch, quien temía perder su fortaleza principal, en la cual se encontraba su patrimonio (que yo administraba), me pidio que lo sacase de alli y lo trasladase a otro de sus castillos. Nunca lo hice.

El, sin reservas financieras para continuar su guerra personal, tuvo que rendirse. Perdio gran parte de sus posesiones, pero se le fue perdonada la vida (a la gente de su condicion siempre le beneficiaba la justicia).

Aqui empezo mi pesadilla. No entraba en mis planes que el quedase en libertad. El aun conservaba su buen nombre y el suficiente dinero como para perseguirme hasta cualquier lugar de la Cristiandad. Yo, cargado con un arcón que contenia su fortuna hui por los distintos reinos hasta llegar al sur de Portugal, donde esperaba poder pagar a algun marino para que me llevase lo mas lejos posible.

Pero me equivoque. No encontré alli mi salvación. Aunque si fue el lugar donde cambio mi vida y donde empezó mis andanzas por el submundo de lo oculto.


End file.
